Prologue to Street Magic
by Eveline2
Summary: Have you ever read Street magic? Well if you have, this will hopefully be a little beginning to it
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue to Street Magic 1**

_Introduction__: _

_Have you read Street Magic, by Tamora Pierce? Well, if you have, you'll certainly find it easy to understand the story. This story is mainly based on the fact stated in the original book. Remember, in the book, Evvy told Briar that she was sold by her mother? Well, this story is going to inform you all about that process. Oh yes, this is only the first part of the WHOLE story. (Part 1, so don't miss the coming up edition of the Prologue to Street Magic 2!) _

_From the Author:_

__

_This story might seem a little boring to readers, but as you know, it is only the first part of the whole adventure. I'm still working on the second one, and try describing it to bring tears to reader's eyes. Please excuse my inexperience at writing due to the fact that I'm only twelve!_

_Well, Enjoy…_

Evumeimei pushed her ear against the wooden door to eavesdrop when she heard the whispers.

"How about five _davs_?" a rough female voice asked hoarsely.

"She's just an emaciated girl Jill! Girls ain't worth no more than three _davs, _and you know it just as well as your name! So don't even try thinking about cheating me!" a strange accented voice bawled.

"Would you keep your ugly voice down a little? What if Evvy hears you?" the other one murmured desperately.

_It's ma all right!_ Evvy told herself firmly. "But what are they talking about?"

"Evumeimei Dingzai of Yanjing will not be sold for less than two _davs_ no matter what Sirmiglyew! Look at her, a brave young girl with a great level of abilities who's going to be working long hours as a slave! How could you possibly say such a shaming price like that?" Jill asked dismayed.

_What's going on? Who are they talking about? _Asked Evvy weakly to herself. Although the girl had already guessed the answers to her own questions, she still refused to admit it. As a ragged kid-beggar in Yanjing, it wouldn't be surprising at all if you get sold as a slave. Evvy had witnessed her street friends, being forced to leave their homes because of the poor income their parents are earning by begging day and night. The poor girl had always felt sorry for those poor children and thought of those incidents as direful, but now, it was time to feel that way for herself.

The girl couldn't believe her ears.  She was still too young to face the cruel world alone, nor did she know how to survive in it.

"Alright Jillumia, how about three _davs_? Don't tell me that you're still unsatisfied!"

Jillumia Dingzai nodded, and showed relief in her expression. Her muscles relaxed when she abruptly said, "Three _davs_ it is then!" 

The adult beggar stood up, and smiled murkily at the low classed men. Tears were just about rolled down the mother's cheeks when the stranger opened the door for her. Jillumia thanked him mournfully, and walked right into Evvy.

_Run Evvy get away from here!_ The girl ordered her legs fiercely, feeling absurd about herself. Her legs disobeyed, they remained where they were, and froze.  

The already ragged girl stared into her mother's eyes with daggers, and the startled female adult avoided. There was a silent moment, then, Jill begun stammering. "Please do understand Evvy, my prudent darling," she entreated.

Before she could finish, Evvy bellowed, "No mother, I don't understand, and I never will!" The girl ran without the slightest idea of where she's heading to without looking back. She bit into lips with hatred, trying to swallow down the tears, but also making a crease to let the blood ooze out. She'd always thought of her mother as benevolent, but now….

Finally, she came to a halt in front of a dirty wall. Evvy leaned against the wall, and curled herself beside it. She couldn't hold the rage anymore, the girl sobbed with fear and hatred.

****************************************************

"So, we're shipping her to Chammur tomorrow, are we not?" 

Jill nodded with sorrow, "Yes Ranimianygi, tomorrow," counting the _davs_ in her pockets. Ranimianygi quickly got out three _davs_, and carefully handed them to the women. He bowed like a gentleman would. 

_To be continued_

_What's going to happen to Evvy? Find out in the next story Prologue to Street Magic 2 (will be ready soon)_


	2. Chapter2

Hey guys! I've finally updated the story, HURRAY!!! lol. Anyway, I want to give special thanks to Sarah Griffin for giving me the motivation to go on!

Enjoy….

Chapter 2

"I hate you Mama! I hate you!" cursed Evvy as a tear ran down her red cheeks. "I'd always thought that I had the best mother of the whole world although you led me to a life of begging. But… but…" The girl's lips trembled as she went on. "Mama, how dare you leave me to the cruel world! Don't you remember your promise? When I was about five or six, Thunderbone, our "next-door" beggar's girl got sold as a slave. I cried day and night, cleansing my face with tears whenever I thought of the great time Thunderbone and I had together. Then, you patted me on my back and vowed to me that I will never end up in one of those situations, not when you're still breathing I won't!" The girl took a deep breath and kept going, "I'm only eight years old mother, and now I've lost my only kin. I have not a slightest idea why you've done this Mama. But no, I will never forgive you!" _Or will I? _A voice inside her asked. 

Evumeimei woke up with a start. She instantly felt the pain around her ankles and wrists. And realized that they were all tied up with a yellow ragged rope. She was located in a green tiled room with pots, raiment, and bowl scattered all over. Evvy made an attempt to get up, but failed due to the tightness of the rope. She wiggled her nose in the depth of odor, and abstained herself from going against the flinty ropes for the second time. Her throat complained for complained for water as she looked around.  It didn't take her long to realize that she was on a ship because everything was swaying swiftly. Beside her, were other girls either about her age or older, with crestfallen expressions. 

The abandoned girl was in no mood for calmness, "Where am I?" Evvy inquired without directing the question to anyone. 

By now, all the girls had their attention on her. One of them glared at her and scoffed while rolling her eyes, "You got sold, and yet you don't even know that?" 

The quarrelsome girl searched for words but failed. _I got sold… _she thought without any clue as to what the girl was talking about. Suddenly, a bell rung in her head as she gained her tragic memory back. _That's right, I_ _did get sold. But that was back home, wasn't it? Where am I now? _Questions were swimming in her head, each waiting for the right answer.

A clear friendlier voice greeted her, interrupting Evvy's thoughts. "This is the ship to the Auction Center located at Chammur. You must have gotten sold like the rest of us." The blond girl said as she scooted toward Evvy with effort. "Who did you come from young one, or were you ever sold?" the newcomer asked.

Evumeimei at the new girl with her observing skills. The girl had blond hair almost white, her slender body in an old, ragged dress. "I have never been sold, and I ain't goin' anywhere but home either!" 

Sarcastic laughs came from the others. "Well young one! I think you ain't got no choice now!" informed one of them. 

The blond girl ignored the others and turned toward Evvy. "Don't mind them," she suggested pointing at the others. "None of us are in happy mood." Anyway, I'm Scarlet, and I think I'm thirteen, but not sure since I've been sold so many times. What's your name?"

Evumeimei gasped at the phrase 'so many times' but answered the question anyway, "I'm Evvy," she said in a more civilized tone, "and I'm nine."

"I got sold by my brainless Mama when I was five!" a raucous voice sighed. "Now got kicked out of my master's place because of my manners that they categorize as 'insolent'."

"Why are we all tied up?" asked Evvy in a pure tone.

"Simple, they want to keep us from escaping," Scarlet answered patiently.

"Who's 'they"?"

"The people who bought us, Auction Sluts, that's what we slave girls call them."

The door squeaked as the girls went on talking. A man in green tunic appeared. "Chit chatting eh slits?" asked the man as he hoisted one of the girls by the collar.

"Put her down Dumbhead!" Evvy ordered impulsively. The pugnacious girl tried to sit up and reason with the stocky man as Scarlet nudged her down.

"Don't Evvy, he'll hurt you!" whispered Scarlet. But she was too late, Evvy struggled to sit up and leaned on a pole as she impudently said, "Oh, so you're one of the Auction Sluts aren't you!" the fearless girl demanded.

The rude intruder dropped the other girl and turned his attention to the new rebel. "What did you call me little slave slit?" He yelled as he made a step toward Evvy. Before the girl could make another sarcastic remark, the stocky man gave her a loud slap on her face followed by a painful kick. "Just wait till you find your master slit! You'll get lambasted with harder kicks if you treat them like that!"

When he finally let go of Evvy, Scarlet crawled toward her. "Are you okay Evvy? Told you not to go against him!" 

"All of you, listen!" the raucous voice continued directing the injunction to everyone that's tied up in the room. "Learn to gratify people who have greater power than you, and you'll save yourselves lots of trouble! Mark my words!" 

The man turned and was ready to leave when Evvy started on her perfect scheme.

_What is Evvy's "perfect scheme"? Find out in the next chapter!_

_Please R&R! I will only go on with encouragement!_


End file.
